creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for VCROC/エル・ローライト2nd
Hello! I am here to apply for VCROC because I want to help the admins in cleaning up the pastas, and getting rid of the spam pastas. I would make a great VCROC because I enjoy helping out the community and making sure that the pastas stay within the Quality Standards. I have been a rollback for about a month or so, and would like to do more then just rollback vandalism. *Must have been active on the wiki for four months. ✓ *Must have at least 500 edits, 200 of which must be on articles. ✓ *Must know how to move pages. ✓ *Must know how to rollback bad edits. ✓ *Must know how to block users for an appropriate amount of time. ✓ *Must know how to delete pages. ✓ *Must know how to categorize pages. ✓ *Must be familiar with the wiki layout. ✓ Reference: エル・ローライト Thanks for reading, I hope you consider me for the position! Tbh, I don't think you're the right fit. Whereas we could use the help, I haven't seen you do a lot lately, and for some reason, what I have seen you do seems remotely close to this guy. That could just be me though. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 04:18, May 9, 2014 (UTC) 414:error not found 22:15, May 8, 2014 (UTC) i can feel it coming in the air tonight (talk) 04:23, May 9, 2014 (UTC) It would help to have a third, but I don't see you on enough. I'm sure we have better/more active candidates.--[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'Princess of Insufficient Light, Ruler of Heck.''']] (We Handle The Small Stuff) 08:05, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Sometimes you do stuff, sometimes you don't. You've always been a bit of a puzzle to me, L. You'll quickly add the delete template to stories one hour, then the next you'll do decent work on other things. I just don't know. Mystreve (talk) 14:04, May 9, 2014 (UTC) I did yell at you for the categories, yes. But I also got reprimanded for saying that, since I did not know that other categories can be removed and be replaced with the M4R category only. What you did made me irritated, and it looked like a scene of pointsgaming. I know that you probably didn't mean to do that, but just go into the regular editor and remove those categories and not use Hot-Cat to remove them. You also added the delete template on a page that has been here for a while, and has been here before the ".exe" blacklisting, where I had to get Nick to undo my rollback of your edit because it was a page that was here before the ruling. And, agreeing with Streve, you seem to just be doing like you were when you applied for VCROC for the first time, and a little mix between decent work on the site. You have also renamed stories for not being qualitative, which was the first reason why I voted neutral on the first trial. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 16:20, May 9, 2014 (UTC) When you're serious about things, you get stuff done. You're active and becoming more so. And I know you're a great editor. ChazzItUp (talk) 06:01, May 10, 2014 (UTC)